Noche de terror de hogueras y marshmallows
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: ¡Nuevo! Capitulo 4. Un verano distinto antes del 5º curso, Harry y sus amigos tienen un descanso disfrutando de las vacaciones con su padrino en casa de Remus Lupin
1. En una casita cerca del bosque

Noche de terror!!!....de hogueras y marshmallows   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Primera parte :   
  
-------------  
  
Ron resopló por cuarta vez y volvió a acomodar el gran fardo que llevaba sobre el hombro. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estúpido y por hacerse el hombre ofreciéndose a llevarlo todo.  
  
- ¿Queda mucho para llegar? – preguntó con un ligero tono de desesperación  
  
- No debería, por lo que me dijo Harry debería verse en cuanto subamos la colina – le respondió Hermione que iba algo adelantada recogiendo flores, que crecían junto al camino de tierra, mientras caminaba junto a Ginny – es un sitio precioso , ¿verdad?  
  
Llevaban casi 10 minutos siguiendo ese camino, que cada vez se hacía mas y mas empinado. Ron solo rezaba porque al menos fuera el correcto. Cuando dejaron el autobús que les llevo a la comarca, la única indicación que había al principio del camino era un cartelito medio doblado con el número.   
  
- Si..., precioso y en el culo del mundo – agregó malhumorado  
  
- ¡Ron! No hables así o se lo diré a mamá. Si te oye el profesor Lupin usando ese lenguaje creerá q somos unos maleducados.  
  
- No creo que se asuste precisamente de mi forma de hablar. Le he escuchado a Sirius cosas peores el año pasado y el vivir con él lo habrá acostumbrado.   
  
- Pero que exagerado eres Ron, ni que estuvieran viviendo juntos desde hace años. Sirius solo lleva allí desde Junio. Y el padrino de Harry tampoco dice tantos tacos como estás empezando a decir tú últimamente.  
  
'Bah,....mujeres', pensó Ron resignado e ignorando responder a la reprimenda de Hermione 'siempre tienen que llevar la razón'  
  
- ¿Seguro que Harry está ya allí esperándonos, no? – preguntó Ginny, al menos por tercera vez en el día, mientras recogía mas margaritas.  
  
- Si, al menos cuando me llamo por teléfono me dijo que ya estaba aquí – le respondió su amiga de pelo castaño.  
  
- ¿Pero seguro que no te dijo nada mas?, ¿solo que me avisarás y que trajéramos bolsos de dormir? – se decidió a preguntar Ron rompiendo su indignado silencio de antes.   
  
- Sacos, se dice sacos de dormir señor Weasley.  
  
- Lo que sea, me da igual como se llamen, solo se que pesan un montón. ¿Pero te dijo solo eso sin darte mas explicaciones o que?  
  
- Como ya te dije antes, y como te volveré a decir si no me interrumpes mas... – respondió la joven  
  
Ron gruñó, desde que Minerva le insinuará a final de curso a Hermione que quizás la nombrarán prefecta usaba ese tonillo demasiado a menudo, y le crispaba los nervios.   
  
- ... al parecer Harry llamaba desde un teléfono público que hay en la carretera que dejamos antes. No me pudo decir mas porque se le acababan las monedas. Ya sabes que apenas suele tener dinero muggle, sus tíos nunca fueron muy generosos precisamente.   
  
- Ya, ya lo se, lo que no se es porque uso un aparato muggle para llamarte a ti y no mandó a Hedwig para avisarnos a nosotros. En una carta se podía haber explicado mejor  
  
- ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?. No lo se todo, ¿sabes? Ya nos lo dirá él, pregúntaselo cuando lo veamos.  
  
- Si es que llegamos alguna vez....  
  
Casi como respondiéndole se escuchó los gritos de Ginny - que se había adelantado dejándolos solos cuando empezaron a discutir - avisando de que ya se veía la casa de Remus Lupin. Y efectivamente, al llegar a la altura, Ron y Hermione pudieron ver que tras una pequeña bajada se levantaba una pequeña casita de dos pisos de tejas verde oscuro. Una gran hiedra trepadora ocupaba casi toda la fachada y suponían que al menos parte de otro de los costado de la casa. Unas ventanas, con cristales de colores, eran los únicos huecos entre tanta frondosidad.   
  
Justo detrás de la casa comenzaba el linde de un bosquecillo de fresnos. Bosquecillo que se volvía cerrado en apenas unas decenas de metros. Pero lo primero que vieron fue a dos personas sobre el tejado de la casa. Dos hombres en la treintena, de cabello oscuro uno y castaño veteado de canas el otro.   
  
Los tres jóvenes gritaron y los saludaron al verlos. Estos les respondieron algo al percatarse de su presencia, pero que no pudieron escuchar a esa distancia. El hombre de pelo negro, Sirius Black, avisó a alguien que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa. En apenas unos segundos Harry apareció por la puerta principal, y corrió hacia ellos saludándolos con alegría.   
  
Las chicas soltaron unos grititos de júbilo y también se lanzaron colina abajo corriendo hacia su amigo. Ron intento hacer lo mismo, pero los bártulos que acarreaba le obligó a llevar una velocidad menor o correr el riesgo de sufrir una caída muy poco digna. Cuando por fin llegó a la altura de la casa Hermione y Ginny ya se habían lanzado a abrazar a Harry colgándose de él.   
  
- ¡Haaaarry! –gritaron las dos de alegría  
  
- ¡Hermione al fin llegasteis!!. ¡Ginny! ¡tu también has venido!   
  
Su amigo en vez de quejarse parecía disfrutar del reencuentro tanto como ellas, y hasta logró hacerlas girar aprovechando la inercia de la carrera. Harry había crecido y era mucho mas fuerte si podía con las dos sin caerse, pensó Ron. Aunque seguía siendo mas bajito que él y seguro que no hubiera podido llevar tanto peso tanto tiempo como había tenido que hacer, pensó también en un silencioso arranque de orgullo.   
  
Dejo todos los bultos junto a la casa mientras que al fin las chicas se despegaban de Harry y este se acercaba a saludarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ¿No pretenderás abrazarme y llevarme en volandas a mi también no? – le dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.   
  
- Claro que no idiota, tu no eres tan guapo – le respondió sin perder el buen humor su amigo   
  
- ¡Eeeeeh! – se quejo haciéndose el ofendido a la vez que le saludó dándole la mano a un Harry que no sonreía mas porque era físicamente imposible – Pues que sepas que mi madre siempre me dice que fui un bebé guapísimo.  
  
- Pero luego te estropeaste al crecer – le interrumpió su hermana entre risas.  
  
- Umm, graciosilla, mi madre también me dijo que trajera a Ginny con nosotros. ¿no te importa verdad?.  
  
- ¡No! Claro que no. Así nos divertiremos mas. Sirius me riño después por no habérseme ocurrido cuando llamé a Hermione. Me alegro de que esté aquí.  
  
- ¿Y nos puedes explicar ya que pasa y porque hemos venido?. Apenas me diste detalles y Ron no ha parado de darme la paliza durante todo el viaje – preguntó Hermione que ya había recobrado la compostura y hasta arreglado el vestido después de tanta emoción.  
  
- Lo mejor es que paséis dentro y os explico mejor. Ron ven conmigo y te digo donde dejar todo eso. Chicas, si queréis esperadnos en la cocina y serviros algo de beber.   
  
Tras lo cual entró en la casa con ellos detrás. Les enseñó la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y se llevo a Ron hasta el otro lado de la casa, mientras este protestaba diciendo que si podía con su hermana y Hermione bien podía echarle una mano con los bultos. Harry hizo oídos sordos.  
  
En la parte de atrás de la casa había lo que hacía años habría sido un sofisticado y amplio jardín de rosas. Harry le explicó que había sido de la madre de Lupin y en su día había sido muy hermoso. En la actualidad solo quedaban algunos macizos con flores, mezclados con plantas silvestres, y un bonito estanque artificial. Del resto apenas quedaban las estructuras y ramaje reseco. Indicó a Ron una parte mas despejada junto al estanque donde dejar las cosas y se reunieron con las chicas. Estas les esperaban en la cocina con unos vasos de limonada fresca preparados.  
  
- Lo primero de todo Harry, ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de la casa de tus tíos? – le preguntó Hermione cuando se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con ellas.  
  
- Es verdad, ¿los has matado o algo y estas aquí huyendo de la justicia? – añadió Ron  
  
- No no, nada tan dramático como eso. La casa se infestó de cucarachas y la están fumigando. Mis tíos y Dudley se han tenido que alojar con la tía Marge, y supuestamente no tiene sitio para mi. Pero creo que es porque ella me tiene pánico por lo que paso hace dos veranos – dijo Harry sin asomo alguno de remordimiento – Escribí a Dumbledore y a Sirius. Mi padrino lo convenció para que pasara estos días aquí con ellos, y al final el director dio su consentimiento.   
  
- Genial, ojalá tardaran una semana entera o mas en fumigaros la casa – afirmó Ron – Oye, ¿y por qué no mandaste a Hedwig a la madriguera?  
  
- Eso es porque la pobre está muy ocupada. Sirius me la pidió prestada, tienen muchos mensajes que mandar por ... bueno, ya sabéis que tienen cosas q hacer. Creo que están reorganizando el viejo grupo del que hablo Dumbledore.  
  
- Oh – fue toda la respuesta de su amigo. Un incómodo silencio al recordar el final de la prueba de los tres magos les invadió a todos.   
  
- Y dime Harry – se atrevió finalmente a hablar Hermione - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?. ¿Para que los sacos? Bueno me lo imagino pero...  
  
- Porque nos vamos de campamento Hermione – el joven de ojos verdes intentó no ponerse triste y olvidar ciertas cosas, al menos durante unos días – Mi padrino se enteró de que nunca estuve en ninguno y dijo que eso no podía ser. Le insistió a Lupin para que los días que esté con ellos hagamos como si estuviéramos en un campamento. Van a montar unas tiendas en el jardín y todo. Por eso les pedí invitaros, no quería disfrutarlo sin vosotros.  
  
- Si, y además.... ¿qué clase de vacaciones pueden ser solo con un ex–profesor y tu tutor?. Es como ir de viaje con tus padres, un rollazo. – añadió su amigo  
  
- Ron, no digas eso – le criticó a su hermano Ginny  
  
- ¿Qué?, es verdad uno no se divierte tanto. Lo ideal sería irnos solos por ahí, sin vigilancia de  
  
adultos. Así podríamos hacer lo que queramos – dijo sonriendo con picardía   
  
- Ah ¿siii? – preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja con suspicacia - ¿y que se supone   
  
que es lo que queramos señor Weasley?  
  
- Eso señor Weasley, ¿qué es lo que pretende usted hacer sin vigilancia paterna?. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos y atarle corto?  
  
La voz de Remus Lupin les cogió a todos de sorpresa. Habría entrado en la cocina sigiloso como un gato,... como un lobo en su caso. Ron se levantó rojo de vergüenza y apenas pudo tartamudear un par de excusas inconexas.   
  
- Ah vamos Moony, no hables como si tuvieras cien años. El chico es joven, todos sabemos que es lo que quiere hacer, ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius Black entrando también en la cocina y guiñando un ojo a un Ron que se puso aún mas colorado si era posible.  
  
Ginny y Harry se rieron muy a gusto a su costa mientras el pelirrojo no sabía donde meterse. Hermione parecía extrañamente seria y esperaba escuchar la contestación de Ron. Pero el chico fue salvado por la intervención de Lupin que riñó a su antiguo compañero de colegio.   
  
- Y tu no hables como si tuvieras veinte años menos. Te avisó que si piensas intentar estos días revivir tus años de adolescente conmigo no cuentes, y si te pones insoportable te expulsó del "campamento". Que para eso esta es mi casa.  
  
- Aguafiestas.... – se quejó pero sonriendo Sirius. – ¿Ahora me dirás que me corte el pelo mami?  
  
- No te vendría mal un recorte ahora que lo dices, te sobran al menos diez años para ir como un melenudo. ¿Quieres entrar en los Rolling Stone o que?  
  
El cuarteto de amigos permanecían ahora callados bebiendo su limonada y mirando a uno y otro como si fuera un partido de tenis. Al sentirse tan observados los dos adultos finalmente dejaron de discutir y con un par de excusas de que tenían cosas que hacer se despidieron.  
  
- Harry, cuando terminéis aquí id al jardín y empezad a montar las tiendas de campaña. Ya os las hemos puesto allí – le avisó su padrino antes de salir.  
  
- Algo me dice que vamos a pasar unos días geniales – sentenció Hermione  
  
- Cierto, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir todos. Cuando llamé a tu casa tuve miedo de que tu y tus padres estuvierais de viaje en Europa o algo así.   
  
- Si, a mi también me extrañó cuando se presento en la madriguera. Creía que iba a pasar el verano en Krumnilandia – dijo Ron con cierto retintín que hizo fruncir el ceño a la chica y a su hermana levantar los ojos al techo en señal de fastidio.  
  
- Por-fa-vor Ron, no empieces otra vez con la cantinela. En casa ya nos tienes hartos del temita de tanto quejarte – protestó su hermana  
  
- ¿De veras? – ahora era Hermione la del retintín y Ron la que miraba furioso a Ginny – Pues no, no he ido aún a visitar a Krum – dijo remarcando el aun - ¿Quién sabe? El verano es muy largo.  
  
- Eso es cierto, pero lo primero es lo primero, ahora estamos aquí y de campamento – intervino Harry intentando zanjar el tema al ver la cara de basilisco que ponía su amigo - ¿Sabéis que Sirius lleva dos días tragándose películas muggles sobre campamentos de verano?  
  
- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros al unísono  
  
- Si, se ha tomado muy a pecho el montarme un campamento perfecto. Dice que se estaba documentando. Según Lupin incluso nos ha preparado actividades o algo. No se que será, nunca he ido a un campamento.  
  
- Nosotros menos, no es algo que se acostumbre entre las familia de magos – dijo Ron  
  
  
  
- Yo si – confesó Hermione – Pero hace ya mucho tiempo. Era apenas una cría y no recuerdo casi nada. Solo que había una niña insoportable que me tiraba de las trenzas.  
  
- ¿Llevabas trenzas? – preguntó Ron entre risitas  
  
- Bueno si, pero ya hace mucho que no las usó – respondió algo cortada   
  
- Ooooh , Hermione, ¿me dejarás que te haga algunas?. ¡De las chiquititas!, y ponerte algunas de las flores que recogimos en el pelo. Seguro que te quedan geniales.   
  
- No Ginny no creo que..., bueno, si por que no – una idea malévola surgió en su mente – Y mejor ahora mismo, antes de que las flores se estropeen, aquí los hombres mientras tanto se ocuparán ellos solitos de montar las tiendas , ¿verdad?   
  
- Eeeh, que yo no me he metido contigo, véngate solo de Ron. – se quejó Harry  
  
- Lo siento señor Potter, culpa suya por tener según que amistades. Vamos Ginny.  
  
Dicho lo cual ambas salieron de la cocina no sin antes que Hermione le sacará la lengua al pelirrojo.  
  
- Mujeres...., no son mas estúpidas porque no entrenan – rezongó Ron  
  
- Y tu que te lo ganas. ¿Tienes que estar siempre buscándole las cosquillas a Hermione?  
  
- Es que no lo puedo evitar, antes de q me de cuenta, zas!, me sale una puya. Debe ser culpa de la forma en que me mira.   
  
- Si ....claro – se levantó de la mesa Harry sin querer insistir en el tema – Venga, montemos esas tiendas mientras aún hay luz. 


	2. Montando el campamento

segunda parte  
  
-------------  
  
Mientras los cuatro adolescentes se dirigían al jardín dentro de la casa los dos adultos hablaban en el cuarto de baño. Ambos tenían que limpiarse la mugre que se habían traído como recuerdo de haber estado trabajando en el tejado.  
  
- ¿Viste su cara? – comentaba un exultante Sirius Black – Creo que desde que lo conozco no lo había visto sonreír con tantas ganas. Cuando era un bebé no cuenta. Te dije que sería una buena idea, que valía la pena el riesgo de conjurar a las cucarachas en un barrio muggle.  
  
- ¿Acaso he dicho yo lo contrario?. Solo te dije que era una temeridad, no se como Dumbledore al final le pareció gracioso y no quiso nuestras cabezas en un plato. – el animago sonrió de oreja a oreja con expresión triunfante - Deja de vanagloriarte tanto, tu gran idea nos ha tenido hasta las cejas de preparativos. Se que estás deseando que empecemos con este "campamento", pero yo solo puedo pensar en que me espera varias noches durmiendo en un tienda y dentro de un saco. ¿La cama es un gran invento, lo sabías?  
  
- ¿Eso es algún tipo de insinuación Moony? – sonrío burlonamente a su amigo  
  
- Aaaah, muérete un poco y sal de aquí que me voy a duchar – dijo aparentemente molesto, y añadió al ver abrir la boca a Sirius – y no, te esperas a ducharte después. Ahora ve a ver si tu ahijado necesita algo.  
  
- ¿Vas a estar de este humor encantador todo el fin de semana? – lo digo por invitar también a Snape y así estáis a juego. – amenazó totalmente de farol, Sirius Black se arrancaría antes las uñas con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sabes que en la semana de cuarto creciente siempre estoy mas intratable. Agradece que te dejo seguir adelante con esto y no me provoques o me terminaré arrepintiendo. Ah – añadió como ultima advertencia mientras su amigo salía del baño con cara de falsa resignación – y ni una tontería mas con los niños por aquí. Ahora céntrate en tu papel de padrino.  
  
Remus Lupin no quiso escuchar respuesta alguna a su ultimátum y cerró la puerta dejando a Sirius Black fuera, protestando en el pasillo. Mientras bajaba la escalera planeaba su venganza y la manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión esa noche. Al llegar al jardín se encontró con las chicas sentadas en el césped riéndose viendo como Ron y Harry intentaban inútilmente poner las tiendas de campaña en pie.  
  
Al no tener ninguno de los dos experiencia en el tema, mas que montar la tienda parecían ensayar algún extraño numero de malabarismo con cuerdas, varillas y la tela impermeable. Sirius tuvo que intervenir y guiarles haciendo memoria de cual era la forma correcta según su documentación. Claro que una cosa es verlo en una película y otra muy distinta llevarlo a la práctica. Con lo que, cuando media hora después, Remus bajó ya limpio y aseado los encontró aun con la tienda a medio montar.   
  
Tras mandar a Sirius a la ducha, por el riesgo de intoxicar con su olor corporal a los muchachos, se hizo cargo de la situación. Haciendo primero lo que Hermione Granger llevaba un rato aconsejando, leer las instrucciones. Gracias a ellas y a lo que ya habían adelantado Sirius y los chicos finalmente estuvieron las tres tiendas listas. Casi justo a tiempo, pues comenzaba a atardecer y se acababan las horas de luz.  
  
Al bajar Sirius, también limpio y aseado, secándose el largo cabello mojado torpemente con una toalla, le tocó encontrarse con Remus preparando la cena con las dos chicas revoloteando a su alrededor ayudándolo mientras los chicos los observaban tumbados en la hierba.   
  
Por supuesto el decidió unirse al segundo grupo. Alegando como excusa que si había mas personas alrededor de la barbacoa estorbarían mas que ayudar. Hubiera dicho además que no era tarea de hombres pero se abstuvo por no correr el riesgo de que Hermione le sacara los ojos y que Moony la ayudará con uno o dos Cruciatus.  
  
Esos fueron los primeros momentos que disfrutó de verdad de aquel campamento improvisado. Charlando con los muchachos, descansando al final de un día ajetreado rodeado de gente que apreciaba. Las chicas tenían varias trencitas en el pelo con flores engarzadas en ellas. Harry comento que así se parecían a algunas de las ilustraciones muggles que había de las hadas. Que solo le faltaban las alitas. Ron respondió con un inaudible 'aha' sin perderle ojo a la escena. A Sirius también estaba de acuerdo en que estaban muy guapas, pero en aquel momento le preocupaba mas llenar su estomago. Antes de que pudiera protestar, y empezar a meterles prisa, Hermione, Ginny y Remus se les acercaron con la comida lista.  
  
- Comeríamos mucho mas cómodos dentro, ¿lo sabías?. Con mesa, sillas,...vamos lo que usa la gente civilizada.   
  
Sentenció el licántropo después de repartir la comida en platos de plástico y coger sus propios cubiertos, del mismo material, de una bolsa que puso Ginny en el centro del circulo que habían formado todos en el suelo para comer.  
  
- Metete en el papel Moony e intenta olvidarte de que ahí está la casa excepto para lo mas imprescindible.  
  
- Si profesor Lupin. ¡Será muy divertido! – señaló Ginny Weasley mientras peleaba por comerse una salchicha sin quemarse. Remus se había resignado ya a corregirles cuando le decían profesor y pedirles que solo lo llamaran por su nombre.   
  
- Además – añadió el hermano de la pelirroja – tenemos el resto del año para vivir de forma civilizada. Variar un poco está muy bien.   
  
- ¿Ves? , todos los chicos están de acuerdo conmigo – sentenció Sirius triunfante pese a que ni Harry ni Hermione habían dicho nada.   
  
El primero parecía disfrutar demasiado de pasar ese rato con ellos y prefería grabar cada segundo en su memoria antes que participar en su conversación. Por su parte Hermione estaba muy concentrada preparándose una hamburguesa con los ingredientes adecuados y en el orden correcto. Panecillo, lechuga, tomate, hamburguesa, queso, bacon,...  
  
El cielo se fue llenando de estrellas al hacerse de noche. Remus había encendido las antorchas, repartidas por el jardín, que habían preparado esa misma mañana. La luz era débil pero muy cálida y lo suficiente para poder ver que tenían alrededor. Quitando la fachada de la parte de atrás de la casa, que estaba relativamente cerca, el resto del mundo que les rodeaba fue tragado por la oscuridad. Uno podía realmente imaginar que se hallaba lejos del mundo civilizado, solo en plena naturaleza. Los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, que empezaban a llegar a sus oídos desde el bosquecillo, ayudaban a crear la atmósfera.  
  
Hacía rato que todos habían terminado de comer, pero aún no se levantaban ni recogían platos y cubiertos, disfrutaban charlando sobre que había hecho cada cual durante el tiempo que hacía que no se veían. Aunque nadie lo mencionó en voz alta, hubo una decisión unánime de no mencionar nada que tuviera relación con lo ocurrido en Junio. Todo lo relacionado con el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort estaba vetado. Ya se enfrentarían a ello cuando volvieran al mundo real.  
  
- Entonces – comentaba Ron entre risas – a Fred y George no se les ocurrió otra cosa que esconder sus petardos experimentales en la bañera para que mama no se los confiscará. Pero mi padre entró después y se preparó un baño mientras leía el Profeta y ni siquiera los vio. Puedes imaginarte lo que pasó cuando se mojaron.   
  
- La casa entera casi se viene abajo – continuó su hermana entre risas también pues el narrador estaba incapacitado entre tanta carcajada – y a Papá le estuvieron saliendo chispas de colores de la cabeza durante una semana. Mamá prometió tenerles castigados todo el verano, pero al final solo les tuvo dos semanas trabajando todo el día arreglando la casa.  
  
Todos se rieron un buen rato imaginándolo. Pero finalmente dejaron las anécdotas de cada uno y recogieron los restos de la cena. Los cuatros amigos temían que ya se acababa la diversión hasta el día siguiente, y que les iban a mandar a dormir a las tienda. En cambio Sirius les sorprendió anunciando que ahora tenían que encender la hoguera y que venía lo mejor de la velada.  
  
- ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer Sirius? – preguntó Harry emocionado - ¿Qué hacíais vosotros en el campamento al que fuiste Hermione?  
  
- Pues....- intento hacer memoria su amiga – recuerdo que por la noche la monitora tocaba la guitarra y cantábamos.  
  
- ¿Cantar?, ¿a estas horas? – Ron puso cara de desconcierto y no parecía muy entusiasmado por la idea - ¿no haremos eso verdad?  
  
- Ooh si, claro que si, luego os repartiré las letras de las canciones – el tono del padrino de Harry no admitía discusión en ese tema – Cantaremos y luego por supuesto .... ¡¡¡¡contareeemooos histoooooorias de mieeeeedooooooo!!! – terminó la frase adoptando el tono mas lúgubre del que fue capaz.  
  
Remus Lupin se llevo la mano a la cara y sacudió la cabeza con cara de 'Tierra trágame'   
  
--------------------  
  
en el proximo capitulo la primera historia de "terror"  
  
wil : no habia subido lo que seguia porque era muy poquito y queria escribir un poco mas ^^U. Pero la verdad queda en un buen punto y lo subo. Gracias por leer y dejar rev wapa ^0^  
  
bunny: gracias a ti tambien ^____^ y sobre lo q preguntas si sera h/g o h/R..... acaso importa? :) Si te gusto la historia sigue leyendo y espero que disfrutandola, sobre si hay o no indicios de parejitas..... saca tus propias conclusiones :D 


	3. Comienzan las historias de miedo

Tercera parte  
  
--------------------  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, menos de Lupin, Sirius demostró cierta habilidad en el manejo de la guitarra. No es que se hubiera podido ganar la vida con ella, pero tampoco lo hubieran arrestado por daños y perjuicios para el oído y la sensibilidad artística. Él único algo decepcionado con la ronda de canciones fue el mismo Sirius. Pese a haber preparado copia de las letras para todos se pasaban mas tiempo aprendiendo que tenían que cantar que cantando.   
  
Así que se perdió parte del dinamismo que esperaba, pero se ganó en risas y carcajadas con los errores y las bromas. Como cuando Ron decidió arrancarse con gorgoritos tiroleses con una de las canciones o como cuando Harry le acompañó en uno de los estribillos poniendo voz de falsete. Pretendían imitar el estilo musical del trío "Hadas de Avalon", pero según comentó Hermione refunfuñando parecían solo urracas afónicas. Hermione era fan de las cantantes del trío.   
  
Cuando la ronda musical se terminó descontrolando, y de todos modos ya no quedaba mas repertorio, Lupin decidió que ya era hora de dejarlo. En vano esperaba que todos quisieran ya acostarse, había sido un día muy largo, pero para desgracia de sus doloridos huesos los niños recordaron la promesa de Sirius. El animago por supuesto no se hizo de rogar, casi estaba mas impaciente que el cuarteto. Así que tras dejar la guitarra a un lado y carraspear un poco comenzó la primera historia tras una pequeña pausa dramática.  
  
Una pequeña pausa dramática y una indicación a Remus para que, con un gesto de la varita, cambiara el color del fuego a un inquietante tono azul. Para dar mas ambiente le había dicho al convencerlo cuando hacían los preparativos. Lo que ya no estaba tan seguro el licántropo era para que clase de ambiente. En su caso le resultaba mucho mas aterradora la luz plateada.  
  
- Veréis – comenzó a narrar Sirius con un marcado tono dramático – Esta no es una historia de terror cualquiera. No se trata de ningún cuento de come-niños inventados para dar miedo o una leyenda remota. Se trata de un relato real, y lo sé ¡porque yo mismo la viví!  
  
La exagerada emoción con la que terminó la presentación fue innecesaria, además de ligeramente ridícula, tenía la completa atención de los jóvenes desde que comenzó a hablar. Satisfecho Sirius Black continuo.   
  
- Todo esto ocurrió cuando apenas éramos mayores que vosotros. Concretamente después de las Navidades de nuestro quinto curso   
  
Remus, que estaba algo distraído, fijo su atención en su amigo cuando empezó a intuir que historia iba a contar. No había querido decirle durante los preparativos que tenía pensado y él no había insistido. Creía, esperaba, que tras las canciones irían a dormir. Ahora no le perdía ojo a la historia, estaba sorprendido que realmente Sirius les pensara contar lo que sucedió. Ajenos a los pensamientos de su ex profesor Harry y sus amigos atendían a Sirius.  
  
- Ya sabéis como son esas fechas en Hogwarts. Los profesores ya han avanzado los suficiente en las lecciones como para empezar a mandar trabajos kilométricos. Pero después de las fiestas y los regalos lo que menos le apetece a uno es enterrarse bajo libros en la biblioteca   
  
Harry, Ginny y Ron asintieron inmediatamente dándole la razón al animago. Hermione parecía repentinamente distraída.   
  
- Aquel año no era una excepción. Solo llevábamos una semana de clases y nos esperaban varias pilas de trabajo. Hasta a Remus le costaba encontrar fuerzas para ser responsable y todos buscábamos excusas para postergarlos  
  
Hermione miró ligeramente escandalizada a Lupin mientras sus amigos sonreían. Remus se prometió devolverle el "favor" del chivatazo a Sirius cuando tuviera la oportunidad.  
  
- Nosotros éramos mas afortunados que el resto de nuestros compañeros. Por la noche gracias a las ventajas de la capa de invisibilidad de James, que creo que ya conocéis – Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron, Ginny puso un mohín – nos escabullíamos de la torre de Gryffindor y recorríamos el castillo.  
  
- Hacíamos lo típico, nos colábamos en la cocina, buscábamos nuevos pasadizos, preparábamos encantamientos trampas en los alrededores de la sala de Slytherin... – enumeró con orgullo el merodeador – Se podría decir que pasábamos mas tiempo fuera de nuestra sala común que dentro. En una de estas noches, una bonita noche de enero...  
  
- ... una bonita noche de enero donde no dejaba de nevar – le interrumpió Remus Lupin seguro ya de que noche se trataba  
  
- Precisamente por eso era bonita Moony. No conoceréis de veras el bosque prohibido si no lo recorréis completamente nevado chicos. El aire frío en las mejillas y la nieve brillando a la ...  
  
- No les des ideas, ¿quieres? – volvió a interrumpir Lupin a su amigo  
  
- Y tu déjame contar la historia, solo estaba metiéndome en ambiente – protestó Sirius antes de continuar ignorando un 'Ya' algo sarcástico de su compañero – Todo comenzó precisamente a la vuelta de una expedición al bosque prohibido. Una expedición tranquila, fuimos a recolectar cierta raíz de cuyo jugo os aseguro que no os gustaría estar a menos de diez metros de distancia.  
  
- ¿Se trata de la Gorgonia sentinae señor? – preguntó Hermione de una forma que Ron pensó que solo le faltaba haber levantado la mano antes  
  
- Si, exactamente esa Hermione. El mejor ingrediente para bombas fétidas de calidad. Pero no me llames señor por favor, déjale ese honor a Moony - dijo sonriendo el animago – Fue una buena cosecha la de esa noche. Estábamos muy contentos y mientras volvíamos al castillo planeábamos que utilidad darle.   
  
- Contentos y totalmente empapados se te ha olvidado decir  
  
- Ya dije que nevaba, el ir empapado va implícito, y un detalle menor   
  
- Tu detalle menor me hizo levantarme al día siguiente con un enorme constipado, por no decir que Pe.., que otro de nosotros estuviera al borde de la gripe.   
  
Harry y sus amigos se miraron de reojo mientras los dos adultos seguían hablando. Sabían a quien había estado a punto de nombrar Remus Lupin, y el porque la corrección del ultimo momento. A Harry también se le había olvidado, pero una aventura en los tiempos escolares de su padre lo incluían a él a la fuerza.   
  
- Como iba diciendo – continuó finalmente Sirius la historia – volvíamos del bosque con las raíces. Con tanta cantidad James comentaba el intentar un proyecto que tenía en mente. Con tan solo conseguir ciertos componentes se podía aumentar sus capacidades pestilentes creando un champú muy especial. Claro que como le indique su plan tenía una falla, el destinatario en que pensaba era improbable que usara un champú en siglos – comentó entre risas antes de cambiar la entonación pretendiendo sonar misterioso.   
  
Se acercó mas a la hoguera y hablo en voz baja, obligando a los chicos a acercarse. Las lenguas azules del fuego de la hoguera creaban un siniestro juego de luces en su cara.  
  
- Entonces fue cuando ocurrió – dejó caer las palabras una a una, deleitándose en el suspense que creaba. Remus, mas retirado y por tanto mas a oscuras, sonreía mirándolo – Apenas habíamos dejado atrás el pasadizo de entrada al castillo cuando lo escuchamos. Al principio pensamos que aquel ruido, aquel extraño sonido lo habíamos creado nosotros mismos. Entramos corriendo a causa del frío. Pero no, volvió a escucharse, y cuando estábamos quietos. Muy quietos.  
  
Ron notó como Hermione y su hermana se habían agarrado a su camiseta. Una de cada brazo. Cerró la boca que había comenzado a abrir sin darse cuenta e intentó adoptar una pose resuelta y despreocupada. A los dos segundos volvía a mirar absorto como Sirius narraba la historia.  
  
- Esa segunda vez si pudimos distinguir el sonido. Era..., otra respiración, en el mismo pasillo que recorríamos. Y algo que se arrastraba tan solo a una esquina de distancia – las chicas contuvieron la respiración expectantes, Hermione comenzó a retorcer la manga de la camiseta de Ron – Fuera lo que fuera se estaba acercando a nosotros, aunque ¿creéis que eso nos asustó?  
  
Ginny y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Ron estuvo a punto de acompañarlas pero se contuvo en el último momento. Harry, el único que parecía menos afectado, pregunto un '¿si?' algo inseguro. Sirius sin responderle pero tras poner cara de '¡Ja! asustarnos nosotros' continuó.  
  
- Nos dimos media vuelta y, arropados en la capa de James, nos acercamos y giramos la esquina para encarar a esa cosa fuera lo que fuera. Allí, a pocos metros, había una sombra encorvada avanzando. Una sombra sólida, no difusa. No se trataba ni de un fantasma ni de un espectro. Dudábamos de si era algún compañero o profesor, porque aquella forma de andar..., no era normal, era extraña y errática. Entonces fue cuando las nubes dejaron de ocultar a la luna y su luz nos permitió ver ¡¡esto!!  
  
Dando un teatral pase de varita conjuro una imagen entre las llamas. Reconocieron fácilmente uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. En uno de los extremos se veía parcialmente cuatro pares de pies sin nada mas que aire encima, es difícil cubrir con una sola capa de invisibilidad a cuatro personas. Acercándose por el otro extremo, maltrecho y cojeando, tardaron en reconocer a un alumno. Con el uniforme de la escuela algo descolocado y desgarrado, con todos los indicios de haber recibido una paliza.   
  
- Tenía muchos arañazos y moratones en el cuerpo – la voz de Sirius volvía a ser apenas un susurro – Eso no era lo peor, lo peor, ...sin duda lo peor era... - con otro gesto se amplió la imagen centrándose en el rostro del muchacho, las chicas gritaron al verlo – si, su mirada.  
  
En el centro del fuego azul se podía observar claramente la cara herida de un chico que debía estar en los últimos cursos, sus ojos estaban fijos mirando a ninguna parte y en cambio sonreía. Sonreía con la expresión de un loco.  
  
---------------  
  
los milagros existen, aqui un mini capitulo mas, comienzan las historias de miedo   
  
Enya : thx por el review. A mi me encanta el R/Hr les tenia q dejar un huequito   
  
Cygni : espero q sea algo a medias XD dudo q consiga dar miedo de veras pero se intentara  
  
Wil : yep, ahora tengo la alerta esa activada, aunq ya ni recuerdo como lo hice oO  
  
bunny1986 : asi no se, pero continuado al menos   
  
Legolas3 : pues pronto no lo has podido leer no U y yep, ya hay mucho drama en otros fics, hay q descansar a veces un poquito 


	4. Pesadilla en Hogwarts

Cuarta parte  
  
--------------------  
  
Sirius dejó la imagen del chico en primer plano un rato mas, sin decir, nada. Dejando que los chicos la observaran en silencio. Esperando la pregunta. Ginny con un hilo de voz fue la primera en hacerla.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasaba?, es decir, ¿qué le han hecho?  
  
- Eso fue lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros – continuo Black sin pensamiento de contestarla directamente, eso arruinaría la historia – En ese momento lo único que sabíamos es quien era. Ignorábamos que le había pasado y quien se lo había hecho  
  
- ¿Y quién era? – preguntó esta vez Harry  
  
- Se trataba de Davie Gudgeon. Gryffindor de séptimo curso. Buscador y compañero de James en el equipo de quidditch– respondió Sirius - Fue el propio James el que intentó hablarle primero. Pero parecía no escucharle, lo ignoraba mirando con esos ojos de perturbado al vacío.  
  
- Lo cual es muy normal si tenemos en cuenta de que aun seguíamos bajo la capa y no nos veía – añadió Remus  
  
- Bueno si, ahora iba a esa parte – con un gesto la escena de la imagen en llamas volvió a ser un plano general   
  
Vieron, tal como había descrito Sirius, al joven atacado que buscaba de forma errática la voz de James que debía salir bajo el manto de invisibilidad. Harry lamentó que el conjuro no incluyera sonido, le hubiera gustado escuchar a su padre. Cuando, tras darse cuenta de que Davie no les veía, se quitaron la capa se consoló un poco al poder verlo.   
  
Enfrente de Gudgeon aparecieron cuatro jóvenes. El que iba en cabeza podría pasar por su gemelo. Mismo cabello revuelto, misma boca, casi podría jurar que sus manos eran iguales. Había muy pocas diferencias, en su frente no había ninguna cicatriz, algo mas alto, la montura de sus gafas era anticuada, sus ojos quizás mas pequeños y redondeados que los suyos. A Harry le hubiera gustado que no se viera todo solo tonos en azul y así saber de que color eran aquellos ojos. Solo sabía que no eran verdes.  
  
Justo detrás de James, flaqueándole por la derecha, estaba la versión adolescente de Sirius. Menos alto, mejor alimentado y con dos décadas menos. Por lo demás, especialmente en su mirada y la forma de moverse, parecía el mismo. A la izquierda de James había un chico mas bajito que parecía menor que los demás, solo podía ser Peter. Miraba estremecido a Davie Gudgeon atento a lo que James hiciera.  
  
Tras los tres y aparentemente doblando el aire, lo que debía ser la capa, estaba el joven Remus. Alto y delgado, comparado con los saludables James y Sirius parecía frágil. Quizás incluso mas pálido, pero no podía estar seguro de nuevo estando todo como estaba en gama de azules.   
  
Observaron en la imagen de la hoguera como James se acercaba al chico de séptimo. Este, cuando al fin se percató de su presencia, pareció asustarse e intentó huir, No llego demasiado lejos, cojeaba ostensiblemente y terminó tropezándose. El padre de Harry le alcanzó pronto y terminó cargando con él tras aparentemente preguntarle algo. Cuando todos se pusieron en marcha y dejaron el pasillo Sirius deshizo el encantamiento. Su ahijado lamentó eso.  
  
- Como habéis visto no pudimos hablar con él. No parecía reconocer ni a James. Solo decía cosas sin sentido. Remus pensaba que podía estar sufriendo algún tipo de shock, yo creía que le habían pegado tan fuerte que lo habían dejado tonto – aquello sacó una débil sonrisa a Ron y las chicas que habían estado muy callados   
  
– Le llevamos a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey no haría muchas preguntas sobre que era lo que hacíamos levantados tan tarde. Al menos ninguna que no fuera necesaria para curarle. Siempre ha sido muy discreta. Tras explicarle todo lo que sabíamos nos fuimos a dormir. Era tarde y estábamos cansados.  
  
- Y teníamos clases al día siguiente – añadió Remus  
  
- Exacto – le dio la razón Sirius - Estábamos trasnochando mas de lo que acostumbrábamos. Y en aquel momento no pensábamos que todo aquello, aunque extraño y ligeramente espeluznante, fuera algo mas que una pelea entre alumnos. Algún duelo a medianoche que obviamente Davie había perdido. Acordamos de todos modos hablar con él cuando Madam Pomfrey le curara los efectos de los conjuros que le pudieran haber echado.   
  
- Además de que sabíamos que precisamente Gudgeon no era alguien que se hubiera echado atrás si le hubieran retado. Era impulsivo y con cierto gusto por el riesgo.  
  
- Si, que bien me caía ese tipo – las palabras de Remus pusieron ligeramente nostálgico Sirius Black – Era una delicia verlo sobre la escoba en los partidos. Nunca había algo lo suficientemente peligroso que no valiera la pena intentar. Era una lastima que le costara tanto ver la snitch.  
  
Mientras su padrino se perdía en sus recuerdos Harry recordó como, en su primer año, Draco Malfoy intentó hacerle caer en una encerrona convocándole para uno de esos duelos. Casi se le había olvidado por completo.   
  
Lo mas cercano fue el club de duelo del año siguiente. Quizás en la época de su padre ese tipo de enfrentamientos clandestinos fuera mas corriente. Snape parecía ser un gran duelista, ¿lo conseguiría a base de entrenar para enfrentarse a su padre?. La idea de que su padre le hiciera morder el polvo una y otra vez a su odiado profesor de pociones no le disgustaba no.   
  
- Me costó olvidar esa noche la expresión de su cara – continuo Sirius retomando la historia – de vuelta a la torre nos preguntábamos que conjuros le habían dejado en ese estado. Para las heridas era fácil imaginar posibilidades, en cambio no se nos ocurría nada para esa extraña catatonia sonriente. James comentó que quizás se tratara de magia avanzada que solo se diera en séptimo.  
  
- ¿Y no pudo ser algún conjuro de magia negra? – preguntó Hermione mas curiosa en ese instante que asustada  
  
- En aquel momento no lo consideramos. Recordad que por aquellos años ellos aún actuaban en las sombras y no habían dado totalmente la cara – respondió el animago sin disimular lo mas mínimo su animadversión y el asco – Se podía decir que éramos mas inocentes. Nadie, que no fuera apresado con prontitud, usaba magia oscura. Y solo bichos raros como Snape tenían conocimientos verdaderos sobre ella.   
  
- ¿Entonces todo esto no es mas un duelo estúpido que salió mal? – pregunto algo defraudado e indignado Ron, se había asustado para nada. El ceño fruncido de Sirius desapareció para dejar paso a una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- No señor Weasley. He dicho que pensamos que había sido un duelo, no que eso fuera lo que realmente sucedió.  
  
- ¿Entonces?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a vuestro compañero? – preguntó intrigado su ahijado  
  
- Tsk, tsk, tsk. No tan rápido, no tan rápido querido Harry. Tienes que aprender a tener paciencia – sermoneó el animago provocando que Remus Lupin casi se atragantara de la risa. Tras mirarle con expresión dolida continúo.   
  
- Al día siguiente aquí mi amigo el risueño bajo a la enfermería para pedir un remedio para el catarro. Otro de nosotros le acompañó temiendo que le estaba subiendo algo de fiebre. James y yo, que por supuesto seguíamos sanísimos, fuimos al pasillo sur del quinto piso. Detrás de un tapiz había unos paneles que merecían la pena ser investigado.  
  
- ¿Quieres que cuente esa parte?  
  
- Ni se te ocurra, aquí el narrador soy yo – negó aún algo picado, Remus levantó las manos en gesto conciliador para que continuara – Cuando volvimos a la sala común los encontramos algo alterados. Bueno, solo uno estaba alterado, Remus estaba tan solo preocupado – se corrigió tras un carraspeo de su amigo  
  
- ¿Le había pasado algo malo a Davie Gudgeon entonces?, ¿no se había curado? - preguntó preocupada Hermione.  
  
- Sus heridas se iban cerrando, Madam Pomfrey siempre fue muy eficiente. En cambio su mente seguía perdida y no reaccionaba cuando los demás le hablaban. No solo eso, había comenzado a gritar y llamar a alguien con desesperación. Estaba tan fuera de sí que tuvieron que atarlo a la cama. Según nos dijo el amigo que acompañó a Remus gritaba diciendo ' ¡¡¿Dónde estás?!!, ¡Te necesito!, ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Ven a buscarme!'  
  
La voz de Sirius imitaba también el tono de desesperación que Ginny y Hermione sientieron lástima por el muchacho desquiciado.   
  
- ¿Se volvió loco para siempre? Es horrible  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso, pero si, era horrible. Y lo fue aún mas – los chicos le miraron intrigados – Mientras Madam Pomfrey aun luchaba por devolverle la cordura, y aun no le habían puesto las correas, desapareció una noche – Hermione y Ginny se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos – A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron, no muy lejos de donde le vimos nosotros, de nuevo cubierto de golpes y morados.  
  
- Creo que esta historia no me gusta – comento la hermana de Ron bajito  
  
- Estoy segura que luego todo se solucionó Ginny – intentó defender Harry la historia de su padrino – Además, una vez que lo ataron seguro que no volvió a pasar. ¿verdad?. Lo curarían  
  
- Cierto. Davie Gudgeon no volvió a ser atacado y tras tres días mas en la enfermería parecía empezar a calmarse. Entonces fue cuando la verdadera pesadilla empezó – Sirius volvió a adoptar el tono de voz de grandes momentos de terror – Un segundo chico atacado apareció y las dos noches un tercero. Todo Hogwarts estaba aterrado.  
  
- No me extraña – dijo Ron con un hilo de voz que deja muy claro que él también empezaba a estarlo.  
  
Remus Lupin se prometió a si mismo que si su compañero no aligeraba la historia la acabaría él mismo. Incluidos los detalles del final que dudaba que Sirius quisiera contar por completo. 


End file.
